


At Last

by Flan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanfiction scritta per il Cow-T, missione 2, con prompt "qualcosa di vecchio"]<br/>[Contestshipping - High School!AU]</p>
<p>"Vera si passò la matita tra le dita e guardò con aria annoiata la lavagna. Odiava le ore di matematica, erano interminabili e lunghissime. Preferiva osservare fuori dalla finestra i Taillow che cinguettavano sui rami degli alberi o gli Swablu che passavano nel cielo e sbattevano le loro ali soffici e bianche."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo della contesthipping da così tanti anni che quasi non ricordavo come si facesse, ma dal momento che questa fanfiction è nata per la mia "squadra" nella challenge del Cow-T, sono comunque felice di aver provato a riprenderli in mano. Ricordo che Vera e Drew furono la mia OTP suprema nel fandom di Pokémon assieme alla Ash/Misty e con tutta probabilità non scrivevo su di loro da almeno 6-7 anni.  
> Spero che non sia troppo orribile, visto che è molto improvvisata!  
> Si tratta, inoltre, di una high school!AU dove Vera e Drew sono "normali" studenti. 
> 
> PS: non è betata.

Vera si passò la matita tra le dita e guardò con aria annoiata la lavagna. Odiava le ore di matematica, erano interminabili e lunghissime. Preferiva osservare fuori dalla finestra i Taillow che cinguettavano sui rami degli alberi o gli Swablu che passavano nel cielo e sbattevano le loro ali soffici e bianche.  
Vera voleva viaggiare, non stare rinchiusa in una classe ad ascoltare cose che non le interessavano davvero. Passeggiare in riva al mare, scalare una montagna, vagare in una foresta: esplorare il mondo era decisamente più emozionante che stare chiusi in una stanza a leggere cose su dei libri. Lei le cose voleva viverle sulla propria pelle, sentirle.  
Cominciò a fare un disegnino sul quaderno a righe, quando l’insegnante chiamò il più bravo della classe alla lavagna per risolvere un esercizio.  
Drew.  
Drew era il tipico ragazzo un po’ troppo pieno di sé che Vera avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi. Se ne andava sempre in giro con quello sguardo superiore che le faceva salire il sangue al cervello in due secondi netti.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se provava per Drew un sentimento di ammirazione o odio, perciò preferiva pensare a un misto tra i due, una sorta di competizione salutare. Era l’unica cosa, in effetti, che la spingeva a fare qualcosa di concreto quando si trattava di studiare.  
Si ritrovava così improvvisamente interessata a ciò che la professoressa stava spiegando e cominciava a prendere appunti, mentre tutte le altre ragazze della classe sembravano fin troppo impegnate a osservare Drew.  
Cos’avesse di speciale quel tipo, comunque, lei non riusciva proprio a capirlo.

Quando si ritrovò di fronte a una rosa e dei cioccolatini, Vera quasi sbiancò. Era una presa in giro? Perché Drew, quel Drew, stava dando una rosa e una scatola di cioccolatini proprio a lei? Sapeva forse che era una persona romantica e che davvero sperava che qualcuno le regalasse del cioccolato il giorno di San Valentino?   
Insomma, la sua firma era lì, sul biglietto, e non sembrava affatto una presa in giro. Rivolse uno sguardo perplesso al vicino di banco – sì, lei e Drew erano anche vicini di banco, oltre che rivali, - e prese la rosa tra le dita.  
“È uno scherzo?” chiese, con tono forse un po’ troppo acceso.  
Il ragazzo la guardò e fece le spallucce.  
“Non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo?”  
In effetti, Drew non aveva nessuna ragione per farle uno scherzo del genere, ma Vera non riusciva a capacitarsene comunque. Avevano parlato qualche volta, certo, e lo avevano fatto per punzecchiarsi.  
“Perché? Perché a San Valentino mi aspettavo cioccolatini da chiunque ma di certo non da te! Se è solo un modo per farmi sentire sola e indesiderata… beh, non voglio la tua compassione!” esclamò, irritata. Quel buffone doveva averlo sicuramente fatto per pena. Insomma, non aveva mai manifestato alcun tipo d’interesse nei suoi confronti, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo il giorno di San Valentino?   
Drew si passò una mano sul viso e le rivolse un’espressione irritata.  
“Fai come ti pare,” ringhiò, abbassando lo sguardo. Sembrava piuttosto deluso.  
“Che vuol dire?! Potresti almeno dirmi se lo hai fatto per prendermi in giro o…”  
“Perché mai avrei dovuto prenderti in giro? Magari volevo solo fare un gesto carino, ma come sempre tu rovini tutto,” il ragazzo prese la cartella e uscì dall’aula, lasciandola lì, con la rosa e i cioccolatini.  
Vera guardò la scatola e si sedette al proprio banco.  
Alcune volte era davvero stupida.

“Il cioccolato era buono,” Vera si avvicinò al banco di Drew. “Scusami per ieri, io… non volevo. È solo che noi abbiamo sempre litigato e…”  
Drew sorrise, scuotendo la testa e riavviandosi il ciuffo di capelli che ricadeva sulla fronte con una mano. Un gesto tipico da lui.  
“Mh, so che sei un po’ sbadata e che non riesci a vedere le cose per quello che sono, per questo ho pensato che fosse una buona idea regalarti qualcosa per San Valentino. Evidentemente ho anch’io la mia parte di colpa, in fondo, se ti ho fatto sempre pensare di… odiarti. Non è così.”  
Vera prese una sedia e decise che sarebbe stato meglio star seduti perché non era davvero pronta a sentire quelle parole. Drew si stava davvero scusando per il suo atteggiamento da borioso?  
“Al contrario tu…” riprese a parlare e Vera si sporse leggermente verso di lui, quasi per incoraggiarlo. Si stava rivelando pieno di sorprese.  
“Tu mi piaci molto. Abbiamo tante cose in comune, sei competitiva, vorresti viaggiare, e credo che non mi divertirei se non ci fossi tu in classe…” disse, mentre la sua voce scendeva sempre di più, quasi come se non volesse effettivamente dire quelle parole.  
Vera inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpresa. Era sicura di esser rossa come un peperone e il suo cuore stava battendo nel petto con un po’ troppa insistenza.   
“O-okay…” mormorò Vera, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Okay?”  
“N-no intendevo dire che sì! Anche io! Anche io… trovo importante la tua presenza nella classe.”  
Drew le accarezzò i capelli, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Vera avrebbe voluto scavarsi una fossa dalla vergogna. Non era abituata a quel genere di scambi di battute con Drew, dal momento che il loro rapporto era sempre stato tutto fuorché amichevole, ma quella via sembrava piacerle.  
Drew sembrava piacerle, in effetti.  
“Potremmo viaggiare assieme, finito il liceo. Anche io vorrei intraprendere una strada da coordinatore di Pokémon…”  
Vera si rilassò e sorrise, emozionata.   
“Dici sul serio?”  
“Assolutamente.”

Forse le sue giornate in classe non sarebbero più state così noiose.


End file.
